COOL HEAT
COOL HEAT là bài hát nhân vật của Shindou Takuto và Ibuki Munemasa. Ca khúc được Mitsuki Saiga và Tatsuhisa Suzuki - người lồng tiếng của hai nhân vật này trình bày. Thông tin *'Trình bày:' Shindou Takuto (CV: Mitsuki Saiga) và Ibuki Munemasa (CV: Tatsuhisa Suzuki). *'Bản dịch Việt ngữ:' Kadogawa Hokaze *'Chỉnh sửa bản dịch và trình bày trên Wiki:' Inazuma Eleven Wiki Tiếng Việt Cảm nhận Bài hát có nhịp điệu dứt khoát, mạnh mẽ kết hợp những câu từ đầy sức sống mang lại những cảm giác đầy hứng thú và sôi nổi. Bài hát mang theo tinh thần hợp tác giữa những đồng đội trong cùng một đội bóng để hướng tới mục tiêu cao hơn trong tương lai và cùng nhau phát triễn. Lời nhạc 'Tiếng Nhật' 神童: 信じられるものはひとつ 研ぎ澄ます心 Myself Come On Everybody その覚悟 かざそう 井吹: 遮る壁を壊して 引き摺る枷は脱ぎ捨て 走り続けてきたのさ 夢を目指して 神童&井吹: Take Me To The Top! Take Me, Take Me Higher! 神童: ココロ燃やす想い 思い描く未来へ 神童&井吹: Everybody Goes! We’re COOL FIGHTERS! 井吹: ここにある世界 Groovin’ Now! 神童&井吹: 瞳のパス　伝わるはず　言葉よりも本気で交わす　CROSS TALK 神童: その胸突き刺す COOL HEAT 神童&井吹: ZEROとZERO をひとつにして可能性は無限大　We’re COOL FIGHTERS! 井吹: 炎よりも燃やして　Wow... 神童&井吹: 静かに吠える　We’re COOL FIGHTERS! 奇跡に変える MIRACLE FIGHTERS! ひとりじゃないさ We’re COOL FIGHTERS! 燃やし続けろ COOL HEAT 井吹: 強き者弱き者は 白黒だけじゃわからない Do it! 決めるのは自分さ 信じて 神童: 馴れ合うことじゃ意味がない 認め合う事がキズナ 同じ明日へと行くのさ　情熱ぶつけて 神童&井吹: We Can Never Stop! これからSHOWTIME! 井吹: 迷いなど捨てて 期待だけ詰めて　Yeah! Everybody Says! We’re COOL FIGHTERS! 神童: ともにいる未来 Movin’ Up! 神童&井吹: ココロのTruth信じている ひとつの空見つめている Yes! My Turn! 井吹: 高く舞い上がれ Bravely 神童&井吹: ZEROとZERO を重ね合わせ　守りぬけば掴めるさ We’re COOL FIGHTERS! 神童: 炎　溶かして COOL HEAT　Wow... 神童&井吹: 冷たく燃える We’re COOL FIGHTERS! 明日へと走る MIRACLE FIGHTERS! 想いをつなげ We’re COOL FIGHTERS! 立ち止まらない COOL HEAT 神童: Day By Day 繰り返して 掴みたい夢へ Raise Your Hands! 井吹: It’s My Dream! It’s Your Dream! 重ね合う想い　We’re The Team! 神童: Take Me High! 空高く Fly! 井吹: 高まる衝動 To The Top! 神童&井吹: We’re COOL! We’re COOL! COOL!!!!!!! 神童&井吹: 瞳のパス 伝わるはず 言葉よりも本気で交わす CROSS TALK 神童: その胸突き刺す COOL HEAT 神童&井吹: ZEROとZERO をひとつにして可能性は無限大 We’re COOL FIGHTERS! 井吹: 炎よりも燃やして Wow... 神童&井吹: 冷たく燃える We’re COOL FIGHTERS! 明日へと走る MIRACLE FIGHTERS! 想いをつなげ We’re COOL FIGHTERS! 神童&井吹: 静かに吠える　We’re COOL FIGHTERS! 奇跡に変える　MIRACLE FIGHTERS! ひとりじゃないさ　We’re COOL FIGHTERS! 燃やし続けろ　COOL HEAT 'Bản Romaji' Shindou: Shinjirareru mono wa hitotsu togisumasu kokoro Myself Come On Everybody sono kakugo kazasou Ibuki: Saegiru kabe wo kowashite hikizuru kase wa nugisute Hashiritsuzukete kita no sa yume wo mezashite Shindou&Ibuki: Take Me To The Top! Take Me To The Higher! Shindou: KOKORO moyasu omoi omoiegaku mirai e Shindou&Ibuki: Everybody Goes! We’re COOL FIGHTERS! Ibuki: Koko ni aru sekai Groovin’ Now! Shindou&Ibuki: Hitomi no PASU tsutawaru hazu kotoba yori mo honki de kawasu CROSS TALK Shindou: Sono mune tsukisasu COOL HEAT Shindou&Ibuki: ZERO to ZERO wo hitotsu ni shite kanousei wa mugendai We’re COOL FIGHTERS! Ibuki: Honoo yori mo moyashite Wow... Shindou&Ibuki: Shizuka ni hoeru We’re COOL FIGHTERS! Kiseki ni kaeru MIRACLE FIGHTERS! Hitori janai sa We’re COOL FIGHTERS! Moyashi tsuzukero COOL HEAT Ibuki: Tsuyoki mono yowaki mono wa shirokuro dake ja wakaranai Do it! kimeru no wa jibun sa shinjite Shindou: Nareau koto ja imi ga nai mitomeau koto ga KIZUNA Onaji asu e to yuku no sa jounetsu butsukete Shindou&Ibuki: We Can Never Stop! kore kara SHOWTIME! Mayoi nado sutete kitai dake tsumete Yeah! Everybody Says! We’re COOL FIGHTERS! Shindou: Tomo ni iru mirai Movin’ Up! Shindou&Ibuki: kokoro no Truth shinjiteiru Hitotsu no sora mitsumeteiru Yes! My Turn! Ibuki: Takaku maiagare Bravely Shindou&Ibuki: ZERO to ZERO wo kasane awase mamori nukeba tsukameru sa We’re COOL FIGHTERS! Shindou: Honoo tokashite COOL HEAT Wow... Shindou&Ibuki: Tsumetaku moeru We’re COOL FIGHTERS! Asu e to hashiru MIRACLE FIGHTERS! Omoi wo tsunage We’re COOL FIGHTERS! Tachidomaranai COOL HEAT Shindou: Day By Day kurikaeshite tsukamitai yume e Raise Your Hands! Ibuki: It’s My Dream! It’s Your Dream! Kasaneau omoi We’re The Team! Shindou: Take Me High! Soratakaku Fly! Ibuki: Takamaru shoudou To The Top! Shindou&Ibuki: We’re COOL! We’re COOL! COOL!!!!!!! Shindou&Ibuki: Hitomi no PASU tsutawaru hazu kotoba yori mo honki de kawasu CROSS TALK Shindou: Sono mune tsukisasu COOL HEAT Shindou&Ibuki: ZERO to ZERO wo hitotsu ni shite kanousei wa mugendai We’re COOL FIGHTERS! Ibuki: Honoo yori mo moyashite Wow... Shindou&Ibuki: Tsumetaku moeru We’re COOL FIGHTERS! Asu e to hashiru MIRACLE FIGHTERS! Omoi wo tsunage We’re COOL FIGHTERS! Shindou&Ibuki: Shizuka ni hoeru We’re COOL FIGHTERS! Kiseki ni kaeru MIRACLE FIGHTERS! Hitori janai sa We’re COOL FIGHTERS! Moyashi tsuzukero COOL HEAT 'Bản dịch Anh ngữ' Shindou: There’s only one thing I believe — the keen heart that is myself Come On Everybody, raise up that determination Ibuki: Break down the wall blocking you and throw off the shackles that drag you down We’ve been running all this time, aiming for our dreams Shindou&Ibuki: Take Me To The Top! Take Me, Take Me Higher! Shindou: To the future I paint with the burning passion of my heart Shindou&Ibuki: Everybody Goes! We’re COOL FIGHTERS! Ibuki: The world here is Groovin’ Now! Shindou&Ibuki: The pass made between our eyes is a cross talk that conveys more than spoken words Shindou: It stabs those hearts, the COOL HEAT Shindou&Ibuki: When zero and zero are united, the possibilities are endless We’re COOL FIGHTERS! Ibuki: Burn even greater than flames, Wow... Shindou&Ibuki: Howling quietly, We’re COOL FIGHTERS! Making miracles, MIRACLE FIGHTERS! We’re not alone, We’re COOL FIGHTERS! Keep burning, COOL HEAT Ibuki: The strong and weak aren’t seen simply in black and white Do it! The one who makes decisions is one self, so believe in you Shindou: There’s no point getting along with each other, it’s acknowledging each other’s abilities that make the bond We’re heading to the same future, our passions clashing Shindou&Ibuki: We Can Never Stop! From here on, it’s SHOWTIME! Ibuki: Throw away the hesitations and fill yourself up with only expectations, Yeah! Shindou&Ibuki: Everybody Says! We’re COOL FIGHTERS! Shindou: The future where we exist together is Movin’ Up! Shindou&Ibuki: I believe in the truth that’s in my heart We look towards a single sky, Yes! My Turn! Ibuki: Fly up high bravely Shindou&Ibuki: When zero and zero are overlapped, we’ll grab it by defending through We’re COOL FIGHTERS! Shindou: Melt the flames, COOL HEAT, Wow... Shindou&Ibuki: Burning coolly, We’re COOL FIGHTERS! Running towards the future, MIRACLE FIGHTERS! Link our feelings together, We’re COOL FIGHTERS! It can’t stand still, the COOL HEAT Shindou: Running through the same cycle day by day, raise your hands to the dream you want! Ibuki: It’s My Dream! It’s Your Dream! Our feelings overlap, We’re The Team! Shindou: Take Me High! Fly high in the sky! Ibuki: My impulse rises To The Top! Shindou&Ibuki: We’re COOL! We’re COOL! COOL!!!!!!! Shindou&Ibuki: The pass made between our eyes is a cross talk that conveys more than spoken words Shindou: It stabs those hearts, the COOL HEAT Shindou&Ibuki: When zero and zero are united, the possibilities are endless We’re COOL FIGHTERS! Ibuki: Burn even greater than flames, Wow... Shindou&Ibuki: Burning coolly, We’re COOL FIGHTERS! Running towards the future, MIRACLE FIGHTERS! Link our feelings together, We’re COOL FIGHTERS! Shindou&Ibuki: Howling quietly, We’re COOL FIGHTERS! Making miracles, MIRACLE FIGHTERS! We’re not alone, We’re COOL FIGHTERS! Keep burning, COOL HEAT 'Bản dịch Việt ngữ' Shindou: Chỉ có duy nhất một thứ tôi tin tưởng — trái tim quan tâm đến chính mình Lên Nào Mọi Người Ơi, nâng cao quyết tâm Ibuki: Phá vỡ bức tường ngăn trở và ném đi những sợi xích vướng víu Chúng ta vẫn đang chạy đi, hướng tới giấc mơ của mình Shindou&Ibuki: Hãy Đưa Tôi Lên Đỉnh! Đưa Tôi Bay Cao Hơn! Shindou: Đến tương lai được vẽ bằng nhiệt huyết trong trái tim Shindou&Ibuki: Đi Nào Mọi Người Ơi! Chúng ta là NHỮNG CHIẾN BINH TUYỆT VỜI! Ibuki:Thế giới này thật nhiều hấp dẫn! Shindou&Ibuki: Dấu hiệu kết hợp được làm bằng đôi mắt giữa chúng ta truyền đi xa hơn những lời nói Shindou: Xuyên qua những trái tim, là NHIỆT HUYẾT TUYỆT VỜI Shindou&Ibuki: Khi không và không hợp nhất, khả năng chúng ta là vô tận Chúng ta là NHỮNG CHIẾN BINH TUYỆT VỜI! Ibuki: Bùng cháy nhiều hơn cả những ngọn lửa, Ôi... Shindou&Ibuki: Hãy vang lên nào, chúng ta là NHỮNG CHIẾN BINH TUYỆT VỜI! Làm nên phép màu, NHỮNG CHIẾN BINH THẦN KỲ! Chúng ta không hề đơn độc, chúng ta là NHỮNG CHIẾN BINH TUYỆT VỜI! Hãy giữ lấy ngọn lửa. NHIỆT HUYẾT TUYỆT VỜI Ibuki: Mạnh và yếu không thể nhìn đơn giản như màu trắng và màu đen Hãy thực hiện đi! Hãy tin vào quyết định của mình Shindou: Hãy cùng nhau kết hợp với mọi người, công nhận khả năng của nhau để làm nên một biểu tượng Hướng tới tương lai giống nhau, niềm đam mê đấu tranh với nhau Shindou&Ibuki: Chúng Ta Không Thể Dừng Lại! Đây là LÚC THỂ HIỆN!,br> Ibuki: Ném đi sự do dự và mang theo hy vọng tràn đầy, Vâng! Shindou&Ibuki: Mọi người Nói lên nó! Chúng ta là những CHIẾN BINH TUYỆT VỜI! Shindou: Tương lai chúng ta đang bừng sáng! Shindou&Ibuki: Tôi tin vào sự thật nằm trong trái tim tôi Hãy cùng nhìn thẳng lên bầu trời, Đúng rồi! Tới lượt của chúng ta! Ibuki: Hãy can đảm bay lên cao nào Shindou&Ibuki: Khi không và không kết hợp, hãy nắm lấy bằng việc bảo vệ hàng phòng ngự nơi này Chúng ta là NHỮNG CHIẾN BINH TUYỆT VỜI! Shindou: Mạnh hơn những ngọn lửa này, SỨC NÓNG TUYỆT VỜI, Ôi... Shindou&Ibuki: Bùng cháy lên thuyết phục, Chúng ta là NHỮNG CHIẾN BINH TUYỆT VỜI! Chạy thẳng tới tương lai, NHỮNG CHIẾN BINH PHÉP MÀU! Liên kết cảm xúc lại cùng nhau, Chúng ta là NHỮNG CHIẾN BINH TUYỆT VỜI Không bao giờ im lặng, thứ NHIỆT HUYẾT TUYỆT VỜI Shindou: Chạy qua cùng một vòng tròn, đưa bàn tay chạm đến giấc mơ! Ibuki: Là giấc mơ của tôi! Là giấc mơ của bạn! Cảm xúc hòa vào nhau, trở thành Một Đội Bóng! Shindou: Đưa Tôi Lên Cao! Bay lên bầu trời! Ibuki: Khi cảm giác của tôi lên đến cực điểm! Shindou&Ibuki: Chúng ta thật TUYỆT! Chúng ta thật TUYỆT! TUYỆT TUYỆT TUYỆT TUYỆT TUYỆT TUYỆT VỜI!!!!!!! Shindou&Ibuki: Dấu hiệu kết hợp được làm bằng đôi mắt giữa chúng ta truyền đi xa hơn những lời nói Shindou: Xuyên qua từng trái tim, là NHIỆT HUYẾT TUYỆT VỜI Shindou&Ibuki: Khi không và không được kết hợp cùng nhau, khả năng là vô tận Chúng ta là những CHIẾN BINH TUYỆT VỜI! Ibuki: Bùng cháy nhiều hơn cả những ngọn lửa, Ôi... Shindou&Ibuki: Bùng cháy lên ngoạn mục, Chúng ta là NHỮNG CHIẾN BINH TUYỆT VỜI! Hướng thẳng tới ngày mai, NHỮNG CHIẾN BINH PHÉP MÀU! Liên kết cảm xúc lại cùng nhau, Chúng ta là NHỮNG CHIẾN BINH TUYỆT VỜI Shindou&Ibuki: Hãy vang lên nào, chúng ta là NHỮNG CHIẾN BINH TUYỆT VỜI! Làm nên kỳ tích, NHỮNG CHIẾN BINH THẦN KỲ! Nhưng chúng ta không đơn độc, chúng ta là NHỮNG CHIẾN BINH TUYỆT VỜI! Hãy giữ lấy ngọn lửa. NHIỆT HUYẾT TUYỆT VỜI Video thumb|left|300 px|Inazuma Eleven Series 5 - 04 - COOL HEAT Thể_loại:Âm nhạc Thể_loại:Bài hát Thể_loại:Bài hát Inazuma Eleven GO Thể_loại:Bài hát nhân vật Thể_loại:Inazuma Eleven Fifth Anniversary "Hontouni Arigatou"